


爸爸人选

by Reallaputa



Category: NCT
Genre: dono, 貂诺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallaputa/pseuds/Reallaputa
Kudos: 1





	爸爸人选

李帝努是金道英捡来的，换个角度，金道英也是李帝努捡来的。

*  
李帝努17岁了，15岁以前他都过得很潇洒，作为家里第一个也是唯一一个孩子，他的出生让家里人对着西边磕了两个头。他的生父是个做生意的小老板，但李帝努从小也不知道爸爸做的什么生意，也没见过他爸爸几面，电话里也聊不了几句，他爸付钱抵父爱了。他有时候觉得自己和妈妈挺可怜的，他妈妈是个很努力的女人，每天出去努力吃喝玩乐旅游逛街。包买了几柜子，鞋穿一次就扔了，李帝努每天见的最多的是保姆阿姨。没有爸爸就没有吧，没有妈妈好像也行。有钱就不孤独，李帝努觉得他没必要卖惨。

后来李帝努的爸爸出事了，他才知道爸爸干的好像不是什么光明正大的事业。葬礼上他流不出眼泪，他妈妈却哭的要喘不过气，什么啊，妈妈这么爱爸爸吗？爸爸留给他一栋建筑，光收租金也够他活到死了，李帝努小小年纪就成了包租公。没过多久他妈妈告诉他要再婚，就是和上次他见过给他妈开跑车的年轻人，  
“对我来说无所谓，祝您幸福。要是他对您不好，那也别来找我。”  
拒绝感动。李帝努确实无所谓，本来是不像家的家，这回是真的没有家了。

*  
放暑假了。  
不去上学了一个人更无聊了，李帝努背上装满钱的书包，直奔主题广场，他想找个热闹的地方呆着，那种能感觉到自己还在呼吸的地方。放暑假了，金道英闲下来了，每天都来广场溜溜。他在一所高中做医务室的保健老师，他很喜欢自己的工作，家里人总说他大材小用，明明是名牌一科大毕业的高材生，明明可以进一所好的医院做医生。可金道英多次强调因为自己喜欢和小孩打交道，医院空气太严肃了，他怕自己受不住。晚上天也不那么热，肚子咕咕叫了，李帝努点了超大份炸鸡，地址写的是广场中间花坛对着的第4个台阶。送外卖的小男孩穿着绿色的运动衫，一眼就看到李帝努站在台阶上向他挥手，  
“这里，我在这儿！炸鸡！”  
小孩儿赶紧跑过来送给他，“久等啦，一共是11233，请问您是付现金吗？”  
李帝努从大包里掏出一摞，从一摞里抽出两张10000的，递给了他，  
“别找了太麻烦，你坐下来和我一起吃吧，怎么样？”李帝努笑着拍了拍地面，他的明朗的笑眼绝对是万里挑一的好看。月亮的弧度会是他的笑，墙上弯弯的藤蔓也会是他的笑，神明创造他的时候，怜悯了人间的苦楚，送他来给万物复苏。  
送外卖的马克先是被他的一大包钱吓到了说不出话，然后又被金道英给吓到了。  
“马克？怎么是你？你在兼职？”金道英走过来拍了拍他的摩托车头盔，满脸惊讶的表情。  
“哎~老师——好巧，我打工赚点零花钱。”马克嘿嘿笑着又开始挠头，  
“他是你老师？老师也坐下来一起吃吧！我吃不完的。”  
李帝努盛情难却，但马克还得工作呢，而且他又不认识李帝努。他跨上小摩托，戴好头盔，  
“我先走啦，老师，开学见！对了，这家炸鸡不错，老师点的话给你打折呀！再见！”晃晃悠悠躲着玩轮滑的小朋友，骑走了。

金道英还以为他俩认识呢，但看起来好像不是他们学校的学生。李帝努上下打量了他一番又笑眯眯的说，“老师，他走了，你坐下来陪我一起吃吧，不然凉了不好吃了。”  
金道英看李帝努笑得好像只萨摩耶，感觉是大狗狗坐在这里盯着他看。  
“不用了，你叫什么名字？是马克的朋友吗？”金道英看这孩子有点奇怪，  
“我叫李帝努，你叫我jeno吧老师。”  
“记住你了，吃完赶紧回家啊，别让家里人担心哦。”金道英还不知道自己将会成为那个担心李帝努的家人。

李帝努在这住了三天了，中间没忍住回家洗了个澡，背包他懒得背回去，结果回来纹丝没动挺出乎他意料的。是金道英做了他的背包守护者，李帝努偷笑了一会儿，走到金道英旁边拍了拍他，“老师，你把我地盘占了，怎么，您也想在这露宿吗？”  
金道英看到jeno回来了，“是你的吧，我记得上次看你背包放地上了，想在这等会儿你，露宿？什么露宿？你没有家吗在这露宿？”  
他猜的真准，我是没有家。  
“额，我是没有家，没有爸爸也没有妈妈，所以在这，物色物色新爸爸。”  
金道英没忍住噗嗤笑了，在广场怎么找得着爸爸，但确实看到他这几天都在这晃悠，不像撒谎的样子。  
“要不你来我家住一晚上吧，你家里有什么事我想帮帮你。”金道英对这个孩子有一种同情感，新爸爸这几个字好像对他下了什么蛊，李帝努可高兴了，踩着金道英的影子跟他回家了。

*  
李帝努住在金道英卧室旁边的小房间，里面贴的都是金道英哥哥以前的照片和漫威的海报，李帝努很喜欢这个房间。27岁单身男人的家确实没什么烟火气，李帝努来了金道英才久违的开了火。他不知道jeno喜欢吃什么，想做几个拿手菜，李帝努看着金道英在厨房手忙脚乱，偷偷把挂勾上的围裙拿下来，走到金道英后面，给金道英套上了。好香，金道英身上有李帝努喜欢的肥皂香味。他露出了不能让金道英看到的表情。第一次有人给金道英系围裙，有点别扭，不过感觉还挺好的。  
不愧是十七八的小男孩，做的菜全被吃个精光。李帝努是第一次吃除了妈妈和姨母做的家常饭，还挺好吃的，就是口味很清淡。  
吃完金道英正打算收拾，李帝努突然冒出来一句，“你当我爸爸吧，老师。”金道英愣住了，让jeno别开玩笑了。可李帝努又重复了一遍，“说真的，你就当我爸爸不行吗。”  
金道英27岁，突然有个小男孩让他当自己的爸爸，他一时间陷入了矛盾漩涡。他想不明白没有一点血缘关系，吃了顿饭就变成李帝努的爸爸人选了？小孩子的话不能当真吧。这个夜晚两个人都沉默的，尴尬的，回房睡觉了。

*  
李帝努做了个什么梦他记不住了，一起来自己裤裆黏糊糊的，操，去厕所解决吧。金道英给他做了早饭，但人不知道哪里去了，李帝努在想会不会因为昨天的事金道英想赶他走了又不好意思说，自己出去躲着了。没一会儿金道英回来了，手里提着一个西瓜和一大袋吃的，李帝努冲过去帮他拿过来，呼了一口气。原来是出去给他买吃的了，嘿嘿，金道英对我真好。李帝努又开始摇尾巴了。金道英观察了jeno几天了，这个孩子还挺小心翼翼的，拖鞋永远摆的整整齐齐，用东西之前也一定会询问他可不可以，俩人一起玩游戏的时候还故意让着他，生怕惹金道英不高兴。这孩子也有很多可爱瞬间，比如喜欢肢体接触，会抱着金道英的胳膊撒娇让他玩电脑游戏，再比如他发现李帝努在房间偷偷的哭还不能大声擤鼻涕。才刚刚认识他，就像认识了很久，像晒足了一夏天阳光的被子，一下子躺进里面，又温暖又舒服。李帝努本来是一根浮萍，可他找到了金道英，金道英想把他收入囊中给他一点光。

有一天金道英夜跑回来，没见李帝努出声，以为他睡了。洗完澡蹑手蹑脚走回房间，一掀开被子，jeno躺在里面。金道英感觉不对劲，一摸他的脑门滚烫，李帝努睁开眼，闷闷的说了一句，“爸爸，爸爸，我不舒服。”金道英默认了“爸爸”这个称呼，想给李帝努找退烧药，可李帝努一直握着他的手，迷迷糊糊的念着，“我想要爸爸摸摸jeno的头，摸摸我的脸，为什么别人有爸爸，就没人来摸摸我的头呢呜呜呜呜呜呜，jeno…jeno喜欢老师，老师当我的爸爸，行吗，行吗？”李帝努边念边流眼泪，金道英看着他也想流眼泪，他怕自己哭了jeno更难受了。他找来退烧药给李帝努吃了，李帝努不知道金道英亲了亲他的脸，之后抱着他一起睡了。

李帝努有爸爸了，是他喜欢的爸爸。爸爸也喜欢他。他想一直和金道英生活在一起，永远都在一起。白天看着一脸欢娱，天暗下来，万家灯火亮起来，李帝努这里再也不是最黯淡了。  
今天李帝努又叫了超大份炸鸡，又是马克送来的。  
“哎——又是你，”马克看了一眼，不对啊，这是道英老师的家，“你怎么在老师家里？”  
李帝努接过炸鸡，又没让他找钱，扬起脑袋和马克说，“因为他是我爸爸，这里是我的家。(.◜◡◝ )”


End file.
